Selling your Soul
by MarvinKill
Summary: What happened after episode 3.15 when Frank confronts Annalise. Started this fic after watching episode 3.15. Fascinated by Annalise/Frank "relationship" as it clearly isn't a healthy one with how much control she seems to have over him. Started out as a normal fic but it became darker with every line I wrote. So heed the warnings, if you are not into that then please find somethi
1. Chapter 1

He knew he couldn't keep away from her. He needed her, her forgiveness, her love. Everything he owed to her, even his life.

Waiting for her in Bonnie's room was the worst. Bonnie tried to ease his mind but he couldn't blame Annalise if she couldn't accept him back. He couldn't sit on the couch. He had been pacing for an hour now but still Annalise hadn't shown up. He had just started leaning against the wall when suddenly he heard the keys in the lock. His heart skipped a beat and he hid behind the wall. He knew he looked stupid like that. He knew this moment would come but now it was here he wasn't so sure this was the right thing to do. Finally he took a big step and emerged from behind the wall.

She was looking at him with that cold stare. A stare he knew so well it made shivers run down his spine. Slowly he walked closer, unsure what she would do or say. Not so long ago she had wanted him to pull the trigger and kill himself. Maybe he should have done it, but he couldn't, not with Bonnie pleading with him. She had seen enough horrible things in her life. It just wasn't fair for her.

Her stare followed him till he was finally in front of her. He hadn't really planned anything, he wasn't that good at that. He felt his knees give out as he slowly sank to the floor. It took him a while to find his voice  
"It should have been me, I know that, so... I'll do whatever you want. Go after the people who did this, find them... I'm here for you" he meant every word he said, even if she still wanted him to kill himself, he would. She stayed quiet. To quiet. He could hear Bonnie anxiously shuffling from one foot to the other. Annalise didn't move at all and with every heartbeat he got more nervous. He felt his tears run slowly down his face

Suddenly he heard her move. He felt her hand softly on his head and he couldn't stop himself anymore. He broke down crying grabbing hold around her leg and leaning his head again her side. She didn't say anything as he continued to cry but softly rubbed her hand over his short hair.

She still hadn't said a word to him, she just let him cry till finally he started to calm down. He felt her hand move from his head to his shoulder and she started to push him off of her. He wasn't sure what she was doing and at first he just grabbed on tighter but when she kept pushing he slowly sat back on his heels. He kept his head down, fearing the look in her eyes.

He heard her take a deep breath and his heart starting racing again

"Annalise..." he heard Bonnie say but clearly Annalise made her shut up with one of her infamous looks.

He felt her hand back against the side of his face, he leaned against her hand hoping she would understand. Her hand slowly traveled down to his chin and she pulled his face up towards her. He still tried to look at the carpet.

When all of a sudden the hand was gone followed by the side of his face stinging like hell but he kept quiet. He knew he deserved this.

"Look at me" she softly ordered. He was terrified of what he might find in her face but slowly he looked up, blinking a few times to see her clearly. He couldn't read her face at all and her gaze made him very uncomfortable. In the end he bowed his head down again which landed him another painful slap against the side of his head. Still he couldn't get himself to look up again.

"Go to the bedroom" at first he thought she had ordered Bonnie out of the room but when he felt another slap and didn't hear Bonnie move at all he quickly got up. Keeping his eyes on the floor he quickly made his way to Bonnie's bedroom.

Standing in Bonnie's bedroom he wasn't sure what to do now. He had closed the door behind him and was just standing there next to the bed wondering if he should sit down on it.

He could hear Bonnie starting to talk in the other room "Annalise?"  
No answer followed and he could just imagine Bonnie starting to chew her lip or maybe they moved around.

"Annalise please" Bonnie again, sounding a bit more desperate "what are you going to do?"

"I need a drink" come the bored reply from Annalise "I can't deal with this sober"

His heart was pounding. He wasn't even sure if he should listen in but he couldn't help it. She was holding his whole life in his hands

"Can you forgive him?" The question sounded so innocent coming from Bonnie

"Maybe, ...maybe not" she sounded honest

"What more does he have to do?"

Oh Bonnie thought Frank, sometimes you are to nice for yourself. You of all people should know not all crimes can be forgiven

"How can I ever trust him again?!" The harsh reply coming from Annalise was filled with emotions

"He couldn't have known what they would do to you and your baby" bonnie replied

"He should have told me! I blamed myself for so long!" The emotions running high now

"He should have, but you know how Sam was, you can't keep blaming Frank for what he did for Sam."

It was quiet for a few seconds but it felt like hours to Frank

"You should make a decision, forgive him or not and if you need something from him to make you trust him again then please do that. You just can't keep him going insane like this"

Was he going insane? Maybe he was, standing here in a bedroom awaiting his faith. He felt stupid for even trying to make amends

"I need some time alone with him" Annalise finally said

"Don't kill him, please" she sounded even scared as she said that

No answer came as he heard movement in the other room

"Maybe get me some wodka" was the last thing frank heard as he heard the front door close

His heart beat was rising again, he could feel his whole body tensing up as he tried to keep his breathing calm.

Behind him the bedroom door opened and he stood as still as he could. He could hear her come in and close the door. As the door fell in it lock he felt a shudder run down his spine.

She slowly walked around him and stood in front of him. He looked at her beautiful pumps she always loves to wear.

"Kneel" the command sounded soft and it scared him more then if she had shouted at him. He knew he shouldn't go against her right now and slowly sank to his knees


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting back on his heels he tried to relax, if she had wanted him dead he would already be down on the floor. Again her hand reached out and it rested down on his head. Her fingers played softly with his now short hair.

The touch had something comforting about it, something that made him feel safe. He wanted to reach for her again but just as he was about to move, the hand left. He could hear her sit down on the edge of the bed

"What should I do with you now" it was clearly a rhetorical question and he just kept sitting there on his knees leaning back on his heels. It wasn't an uncomfortable position but still his knees were starting to ache.

"You look pathetic like this you know" her hand was back stroking the side of his face "what do women see in you?" He didn't know if he should answer or even how he should answer if she wanted that.

"Look at me" he knew not to ignore her now. He quickly looked up at her begging her not to strike again.

She was smiling at him, but it didn't help his nerves. It wasn't an understanding smile or forgiving smile but a calculating smile.

"You are at least smart enough to learn" again her hand moved towards him. He closed his eyes as she touched his face again. He was getting more nervous and confused by the minute. What was she planning. One thing he had learned after years of working with Annalise was not to underestimate her.

"Do like the haircut, suits the criminal you are" her hand cupped his chin and he felt her thumb run over his bottom lip. He quickly opened his eyes, his mind was starting to race to all sorts of thoughts as he felt a pulse run down his spine straight to his groin. What was happening?

Suddenly she stood up and walked around him. He was left staring at the dent in the sheets where she had been sitting a second ago. He noticed his breathing had become deeper and he was willing for once in his life for his dick not to respond

"Take that shirt off" the moment he heard the command he froze. Was she really asking him this? He was trying to find a way out but if he didn't want to hurt her again he was... a searing pain exploded on the back of his head. He blinked a few times and slowly reached for the hem of his shirt. He didn't want to think about this as he quickly pulled the shirt over his head.

"Good" was all she said. He was holding his shirt in his hands and slowly scrunched it up in his lap. Her hand was back on the back of his head, softly massaging where she had just hit him. Slowly her hand made his way down, down his neck to his back. Squeezing hard on his shirt he tried to calm down, his whole body wanted to run but he knew he couldn't

"Sit up straight" He now noticed how he had been slowly hunching over. He straightened his back and tried to breath normal. Her hand slowly moved up from between his shoulder blades to the top of his right shoulder. Her other hand joined on the other shoulder and her hands started rubbing there.

"Well, I can see some of the attraction" her hands kept rubbing his shoulders and he started to relax a bit again. Maybe she wasn't planning what he feared, just a sick way to make him fear her.

He felt her finger nails go up and down his spine and he couldn't stop the spark going down again

"Please, Annalise" he muttered softly

This time he saw the hand coming from the corner of his eye. The slap hurt and he bowed down his head again  
"Don't talk unless I tell you"

He looked at his hands gripping his shirt, his knuckles were white from how hard he was squeezing. He saw her shoes come back to stand in front of him.

Again her hand was at his chin and he quickly lifted his head up. He was sure she could read his eyes like a book

"Stop mutilating your shirt, at some point you have to put it back on. Don't want Bonnie to start thinking things" she held out her hand and slowly he placed his shirt in her hand. She threw it towards a chair in the corner

"Stand up" his knees were stiff from kneeling the whole time but he didn't waste time getting up. He was taller then her but he felt so little standing there without his shirt.

She was staring at him, at his eyes. Looking for something but he wasn't sure what. She moved forward and reached out with her hand. He leaned back a little, scared of what she might do or what it would do to him.

She let out an annoyed huff. He had displeased her again, he could tell with how she tilted her head. He thought she would strike out again but she didn't, she slowly walked around him. He tried following her with his eyes without turning his head. The sense of dread filling him as she moved out of his vision.

He felt her hand softly touch his lower back then moving slowly to his side, and suddenly he could see her emerging on the other side of his vision. He was relieved as he could finally see her but her hand now on his stomach was making things move in his pants without his consent. She didn't do anything with her hand, it was just there on his abs, slowly burning his skin and sending all the wrong signals down.

"You have been working out I see" the compliment only enhanced the pulse going down and he could feel himself getting hard now. Why?

He saw her sit down on the bed to take of her pumps. He was left standing there, he was pretty sure a bulge was showing and he tried anything to will it down, but it just wouldn't listen. She was now at eye level with his crotch. When she looked up after carefully placing her pumps next to the bed he noticed her gaze going over him, stopping for a few second at his crotch and then looking him in the face. Finally his blood decided to go to another part in his body, sadly this time straight to his face.

She just smiled at him, making him feel like a twelve year old boy.


	3. Chapter 3

She slowly stood up, Frank wasn't sure but couldn't look her in her eyes right now. He had been trying his best to clear his mind but then her hand came out of nowhere and touched the front of his pants.

"Not a total disappointment" was all she said as she rubbed him trough his pants. He could feel himself swell even more under her touch. Was this really happening, was he really going to let this happen?

She slowly moved around him again but keeping her fingers playing with the now large bulge in his pants. Her other hand founds it's way to his back again. Slowly moving up and down

"Stay" she steps away from him and it felt weird as her burning hands left him. His whole body was in conflict, he missed her touch but also he was screaming on the inside to run.

He heard her rummage trough Bonnie's dresser. He guessed Annalise didn't want to have unsafe sex with him. His eyes tried to see what she was doing but she was to far behind him and he didn't dare to move.

She moved back towards him after closing the dresser. He couldn't see her as she kept herself hidden behind him. Out of the blue a searing pain erupted over the top of his back. He stumbled a bit gasping for breath, unsure what had just happened. But before he could wrap his mind around it another searing pain erupted. This time he fell down on one knee but now more and more pain erupted all over his back. He kept himself from falling over by holding on to the side of the bed. He had managed to turn his head a little and could now see she was hitting him with something.

The experience of pain wasn't new to him and now he knew what she was doing he was okay with it, he deserved way worse then what she was doing. He tried to relax his muscles a bit and breath as normal as he could. The hits were getting slower and less violent, then they stopped

He could feel her hand on his back again, it send a burning path over the sore spots she had left there. He didn't complain about it, it wasn't his place to complain about her suffering.

"Stand up" again a soft command. Nothing like he had expected after she had just scorched his back. He complied, taking a bit of time as his head felt dizzy. Trying to compose himself he was rather upset to find out his penis still hadn't gotten the message to go down. She was tracing the burning marks on his back almost lovingly till she grew bored with them.

Returning to his vision she threw down a belt on Bonnie's bed. He had to keep a laugh in as he felt so stupid. It had felt like she was hitting him with lead pipe or something but it had only been a belt. He was such a crybaby sometimes.

She was standing in front of him again pushing his chin back up to look in his eyes. He searched hers to see if he could find something there. But he wasn't sure what kind of emotions he saw, sadness, forgiveness, hate maybe even love all seemed to roll around in there. Or maybe it was just his mind playing games.

Her hand was back on his groin. Rubbing again in slow motions, his body reacting immediately to the soft touch. She kept staring in his eyes but he wasn't sure what she wanted to find there. He was pretty sure he looked confused, terrified and pleading at this point. He wasn't even sure if he was pleading for forgiveness now or for her to stop this. Although in the back of his mind he was also hearing a little voice that wanted her to continue. He was getting harder by the minute and his body was starting to want more.

He had never looked at her as a bed partner and he still didn't! But he knew he couldn't refuse her anything right now.

She moved her hands away from his now fully erect member and her fingers slowly travelled upwards. They rubbed his abs again and then went to the waistband of his pants. He started trembling slightly as she undid the button. Her hands stopped again and started rubbing his abs and chest again. He tried to calm himself down again but his body wasn't really cooperating.

Slowly her hands went up, higher and higher till he could feel her hands on his face. He hadn't noticed he had closed his eyes but now slowly opened them again. She was standing against him holding his head, the height difference was clearer then ever but still he felt powerless against her. Her body felt warm against him and he could feel her pressing against his hardness.

The warmth calmed him down, it felt nice after her coldness before and it soothes the panic inside him.

He was just about to completely relax against her when she moved away again. The warmth suddenly replaced by cold air again. Her hands didn't waist any time now and went straight for his zipper. She undid it fairly quickly and started to pull his pants down. His mind was pulled back from the comfortable fog her warmth had left there as if she poured a cold water bucket over him.

She pushed his jeans all the way down, leaving him standing there in his underwear with his pants around his ankles. He didn't have much time to think about what was happening as her hand was back rubbing his hard dick roughly trough the thin material of his boxers. His breath was uneven and his mind had gone haywire. Screaming at him to run but at the same time screaming at him to give in. The loudest was the shame rolling over him. He was so much stronger then her and he just let her play with him like he was a toy that couldn't stop her. His mind was running in circles. What if Bonnie suddenly returned. What would she think of this!? What if anyone found out that he had let this happen. How weak he was when it came down to Annalise.

Her hand was very capable, moving just right making his whole body want more and more. He could feel his body climbing toward the finish, his mind now calming and becoming blissful as he let all his anxieties go.

He was so close when she suddenly stopped. She stepped back a bit and was again staring in his eyes, unsettling him again. He was sure he looked pathetic at this point

"take of your pants" such a simple command but his mind and body had trouble reacting. It took him longer then normal to untangle himself. He pushed his socks off too as he just felt silly to leave those on, socks were not going to protect him. The soft carpet under his feet felt nice as he looked down he saw his pants and socks laying there. Should he pick them up, should he leave them there. His whole mind was messed up.

"I'm not your mother" came the short but biting remark. He quickly picked his clothes off the ground and placed them on the chair with his shirt. He hadn't thought his body was able to make such complex movements right now. This was the evidence that he could easily run but still he didn't.

He was about to return to stand again where he had stood earlier. When her voice cut trough his racing mind

"You can leave your underwear there too." He had known this would happen but now the moment froze him. He was standing there staring at the chair. He couldn't do it, his mind was screaming at him. He tried to move anything but his muscles wouldn't comply

Her hands were back, softly rubbing his back. Soothing the tension out of them. It wasn't that bad was it?! He could run if he didn't want this so he must want this. Her fingers slowly made their way to his underwear and carefully started to peel them down. She rubbed his hard penis a little and played with his balls as she freed them from their constraints. He just let her slowly take off his underwear and let them drop to the floor.

"You can't even undress yourself!" He felt shame rising again at her remark, he should have done it himself. Shown her he was still somewhat in control and not just a puppet. He picked up his boxers and placed it on the chair. All his safety now stripped from him leaving him bare in front of her.

She had moved back to the bed. Now sitting on it staring at him, waiting for something. His mind took a few seconds to realize he was still standing in front of the chair. Another few seconds past as he tried to get his legs to move and when they finally did it felt like a small victory. Sadly that faded quickly as he came nearer to where he had stood. Her stare followed him as he slowly moved over the carpet to stand in front of her.

The window to run had come and gone, he knew that as her hands now made their way to his hard member that betrayed him. She fondled it softly while her other hand went for his balls. He had never felt this small in his life. He didn't even fight back as her hands violated him. Still in the back of his mind the voice was getting louder. Telling him he loved this, he needed this. He wanted her love and acceptance.

As he could feel the heat rise in his body again his body relaxed more. He wasn't surprised this time when the hands left again when he was getting near his release. Even tough his body ached for more he knew he wasn't going to get any release soon

"On the bed, face down" his body froze again, not because of the get on the bed command but the face down. His mind was running a mile a minute with all the things she could do if he was face down. As her hand reached beside her he could see the belt being picked up. His mind clicked a few things in place and he realized what she wanted to do. Weirdly enough this calmed him. He could do pain, he was used to that especially when he knew he deserved it. Climbing on the bed felt weird. He was surrendering to her so easily. Then again he was now also able to hide the shame of how his body had been reacting to all this.

Notes:

Sorry for my English. Not native English so sorry if I messed some parts up. Hope you like it

I'm writing chapter 4 at the moment and have hit a crossroad... how far should I go?! Should I go very dark all the way or just keep it power play without really nasty things happening. (Not that that hasn't happened yet in what I wrote, but I could really go dark, just not death of course) input would be nice. Else I'm going to write two different chapters and post both haha


	4. Chapter 4

His body relaxed on the bed, he had folded his arms around his head and just laid there. He had expected her to start hitting him quickly but so far nothing had happened. He could still feel the soft burn of the marks she left earlier.

He felt the mattress move beside him. She had sat down next to him and he felt her hands once more on his back, slowly rubbing circles over his flesh. He had his head tuned away from her which he regretted now. He couldn't see what she she was doing, planning behind him. He thought about turning his head but he couldn't. Her hands were circling lower and lower down his back. He tried to keep his muscles relaxed but her fingers were burning his skin with every inch they went lower. Just three more circles and she would reach his ass, two... one...

She stood up abruptly and he was just about to let go of the breath he was holding when he heard the belt go trough the air. He wasn't prepared, he was tense when the blow landed and he hadn't expected it to hit the back of his legs. He couldn't stop himself moving and letting out a painful moan.

"Stay still" was all the warning he got before the next one hit. This time on his already sore back and she never gave him the chance to catch his breath or prepare for the next blow as she kept raining down the belt up and down his body. He tried his best to lay still and just take it but it was hard without being able to prepare.

She made sure he never knew where the next blow would land and she also made sure she didn't miss a spot. Only his lower back was spared but that didn't comfort him at all. His body was starting to react, trying to get away from the assault while his mind tried its best to calm it. He deserved it, he deserved it. He kept repeating the mantra in his mind as he could feel tears starting to form. His mind was slowly going blank and he could sense his muscles letting go, somehow the pain was subsiding even though he felt every new sting form.

He had killed her baby, he had caused the accident. He was evil. He had always known he wasn't a good person. He should be dead not Wes nor the baby. He couldn't keep it in anymore as he started to sob.

At some point he had turned his head in the pillow and was sobbing hard now. He never noticed she had stopped hitting him and was now again sitting next to him. Moving her hands over him again. Instead of going down the slowly went up to the back of his head. He felt the pressure she put on the side of his head. Making clear he should turn his head but he couldn't, he was to ashamed.

"STOP CRYING" she screamed at him. The pressure on his head turned now to pushing his face into the pillow. He realized he wasn't able to breath. He pushed back against her hand but she had starting to push down harder.

"YOU, have no RIGHT to CRY" her voice was laced with venom as she kept the pressure on. Breathing was getting harder by the minute and finally he turned his head towards her.

He saw her face, she had been crying herself and looked furious. He wanted to turn his face back into the pillow but his lungs were stinging as he was able to breath again.

The awkward feeling of her hand traveling down his back again returned. He noticed he had stopped crying after she yelled at him and now her fingers were once again following the painful lashes on his back again. Her hands were zigzagging down along them making a weird burning pattern. She had reached the marking on his upper back and was now caressing the smooth skin she hadn't flogged of his lower back. He could feel her hands go lower and even though there weren't any painful marks here, her hands still felt like burning coals going down.

Slowly but surely her hands reached the top part of his ass. He tried to keep calm, keep his mind clear. Looking up into her eyes he could see her staring at him with a sinister smile on her face. It terrified him as her hands started kneading his backside. She had made sure his ass was hurting like hell but he kept quiet, staring at her. Pleading with her not to do what he feared. As he felt fingers push between his buttocks he tried to get away

"Stop that" she had raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to do it again. She let her fingers push between his cheeks again, feeling her way till she hit his opening. He was panicking now, his breathing was going super fast now but he still managed to relax as she rubbed over his opening.

"Please... no" his voice sounding pathetic, even to him but he couldn't stop himself from trying to stop her. Turning his head back into the pillow. He was expecting her to hit him but no strike came. She kept rubbing him there, an alien feeling that terrified him. She rubbed for a few more minutes

"You will do as your told, or you can leave... forever" her hand left as she said that and she got up off the bed. His mind was spinning, could he leave?! Even if that meant he wasn't allowed to get back in her life ever again. He couldn't face that, he needed her.

Laying still on the bed he wasn't sure what to do now. She was clearly waiting for something from him

"I'm sorry" he managed to say. He felt a sting on his ass, she hadn't hit him hard at all but the welts on his ass made it painful none the less.

"Ma'am" she corrected him

He felt shame run trough him again, this all seemed so wrong but he managed to find his voice once more "I'm sorry ma'am" he croaked out.

"Good" the simple praise sent a jolt down his spine. Clearly his whole mind was fucked up now as he felt his member get hard again. He hadn't even noticed it had gone down during the trashing she had given him.

He heard her get up again but this time he could follow her. She had started rummaging trough the drawers again. He was pretty sure Bonnie wouldn't like this as Annalise went trough Bonnie's clothes, feeling around.

"Ah, I knew it"


	5. Chapter 5

She pulled out something big and purple and a bottle of something. The purple thing was big with weird ridges on it. He knew what it was but he tried to keep his mind calm. He knew he had made his choice and now had to give in to her. Still it terrified him as she made her way back to him.

"You are lucky she has lube too" as she put down the bottle and purple dildo on the night stand. He was sure it was a cruel joke placing them right in his view. "Maybe not so lucky on the size" as her hands were rubbing his back again. He wanted to turn his head back into the pillow so bad, just to avoid seeing the whole situation in front of him.

"Does make you wonder about Bonnie, she really loves her men big" the little laugh coming out of Annalise sounded like the Annalise he knew, even in this bizarre situation she was cracking a sinister joke.

Her hand had returned to his ass again, rubbing him over the sore spots. He didn't want to look at the items anymore so he decided to try looking at Annalise, maybe he could try and convince her not to do this. When he found her eyes she was staring straight at him. Had she been looking at him all this time. He tried reading her face but it seemed void of emotions

"Spread your legs" her hand had traveled down and she softly padded the back of his left leg. When he didn't respond she started to push a little. "Don't make this to hard on yourself, just relax and do as your told" her voice was suddenly so sweet and understanding. Her face suddenly an understanding smile on it. He took a deep breath and slowly started to part his legs. She kept pushing against his leg till she was satisfied.

"Good boy" she had started to rub the inside of his legs and the little praise send another electric pulse straight to his cock. He was so happy she couldn't see his body response right now. Her hands were back on his ass patting him softly

"This won't be easy if you don't relax and keep breathing" She bend forward and grabbed the items from the night stand "not that it won't hurt but it will go quicker if you just give in"

The words didn't comfort him. His mind was again a mess, he couldn't take this. He saw her open the bottle and squeeze some lube on her hand and he just couldn't look her way anymore. He turned his head back into the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut.

A warm hand returned to his lower back and suddenly something cold and wet was being rubbed between his cheeks till it hit his entrance. He wanted to buck and his muscles tensed as he felt pressure

"Shhhhh" the warm hand on his lower back rubbed circles. "Don't fight me, you wanted this"

He didn't, he really didn't but then again he couldn't walk out of her life either. She kept the pressure on his asshole the whole time. Her hand on his lower back moved to the back of his head rubbing his short hair. Strangely that felt very comforting, it made him remember she wouldn't hurt him if he just did what she wanted. Slowly his muscles started to relax and he could feel himself opening up to the pressure. The pain wasn't that bad, it was more a soft burning feeling and he relaxed more. But as the dildo was pushed further in the burn became a sting and it didn't help when his muscles involuntary started to squeeze in protest.

He had expected her to keep pushing but she slowly started to move the dildo up and down. The pain became less and returned to the burn he felt earlier.

"There you go... you are being so good right now" yes he was insane, he was sure now. Again the praise had made his cock stiffen while he could feel the dildo slide further in with every push. Annalise repositioned herself, taking her hand of his head and making it easier for her to control the dildo she was using. Her left hand was on his ass softly pushing his cheeks apart.

"That's a good boy" she praised him but he just wanted to cry. The whole situation was so absurd and now his body had started to respond to her praise but also the feeling of the dildo moving in and out was sending signals of pleasure. She suddenly angled the dildo differently and as she trust in, it hit something inside. Sending an overwhelming electric pulse to his cock. He couldn't keep quiet as a groan escaped his lips. She pushed in again hitting the same spot making him groan again. Something cold hit his asshole as she had squeezed some lube next to it. Putting the bottle down she started to really pound the dildo into him hitting the spot every single time. He couldn't keep from moaning the whole time, he had started to rub his now rock hard cock against Bonnie's sheets for some friction.

"You like this, don't you?! You always wanted me to do this, take away your will. Use you, like the way you use those girls!" The words did register but he couldn't process them. His mind had gone blank and the fog was clouding everything. He felt his body coming closer and closer. Every time he came close she would slow down a little, teasing him.

"Pleeease" he muttered under his breath. His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Look at me and ask properly what you want" it took him a few seconds to respond. He turned his head looking her in the eyes

"Please... ma'am...let me... cum" he panted.

She smiled at him, he could see victory in her eyes as she started really pounding him. It only took a few strokes and he felt his muscles contract. He came hard, moaning loudly in the pillow.

She sat quietly next to him, watching him come back from the bliss. She pulled out the dildo and threw it next to him on the bed.

He felt empty without it but his mind was worse off.

"Now you know how it feels to get fucked by someone you trust!" The words stung, he was scared to show her his face.

He felt her get up from the mattress and walk towards the door.

"I'm sending Bonnie a text in five minutes that she can come back. You better clean up quick if you want to keep this private between us" she closed the door behind her, leaving him broken on Bonnie's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment the door closed he tried getting up. He was sore all over but it wasn't as bad as he expected. It was more his head that gave him issues, he was feeling dizzy and empty. All he wanted to do was curl up under the covers in Bonnie's bed. He wanted to hide from the world. He knew he couldn't and he knew he had to act fast if he didn't want anyone to find out what had happened.

He grabbed the dildo off the bed and went to the bathroom. He cleaned it under the warm water while trying to avoid looking in the mirror. Looking at the dildo wasn't an option either so staring at the faucet was all he managed. Deciding it should be clean now he put it aside. He looked around him for a washcloth to wash the mess he had made when he came, laying face down on the bed. Cleaning himself quickly he threw the cloth in the hamper.

He didn't have time to just stand around so he made his way back to the bedroom bringing the dildo with him. He wasn't sure from which drawer Annalise had taken it so he just opened the bottom one and hid it under some underwear. Bonnie would know it wasn't where it was supposed to be he figured but he had no choice.

Pulling his clothes on was a new challenge. He wanted to be quick but the pain and his dizzy head made it slower then he wanted. Still he managed it he thought, after all that had just happened, he was still able to function somehow. He looked about the room and saw the messed up sheets. What should I do with that... can't make the bed with a giant cumspot on it, that would raise questions quicker then the dildo being out of place.

Taking the covers off he searched trough the closet. He found new sheets but they weren't the same as the ones on the bed had been. Still he used them to remake the bed, better that then nothing. He could come up with an excuse later when his brain started to function again.

Taking the dirty bed linen he wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't put them in the hamper. He searched for a laundry machine but there wasn't one in the bathroom. He knew time had probably run out a while ago and he needed to finish quickly now. He opened the door, walking down the tiny hallway that came into the living room. He saw Annalise sitting on the couch with her phone in her hands. She was looking at him but didn't say anything. He quickly moved to the kitchen and found the machine. Pushing the linen in he heard Annalise typing on her phone and the beep of a message being send. She had at least waited for him to finish. Looking trough the cabinets he found the detergent and threw it in. He quickly started it but was now standing there looking at the machine.

This would be weird if Bonnie came back and he was standing there in the kitchen. Taking a few breaths he moved to the living room. That was the best option he had, to make it seem like nothing had happened at all. Or at least make it seem like he hadn't just let himself be raped and whipped by his boss. He sat down opposite from Annalise and tried to look at her. The pain he was feeling wasn't just physical but more emotional.

She had a smile on her face. A nice smile like nothing had happened here. He wanted to speak but he just couldn't get a sentence formed in his head that would start an innocent conversation. Annalise surprised him when she suddenly started the conversation.

"I need to find a temporary house and office while they rebuild my old place. I really loved that house"

"You sure you want to go back there" he had no clue how he had managed this but he was glad, he couldn't deal with silence now.

"Maybe you are right, that was Sam's house. It wouldn't hurt to look around for something else or maybe even build. A totally different house there"

"Need help?" He wanted to kick himself right now but he wanted the conversation going till at least Bonnie came back.

"Sure, that would be nice"

Right then his heart skipped a beat as he heard keys in the lock. Bonnie hadn't been that far from the house or she hadn't been back this quick. He was even more glad Annalise had waited till he was done to text her.

Bonnie came in looking worriedly at first but when she saw them sitting in her living room it quickly disappeared.

"Everything okay?" Her soft voice asked.

" yes, why wouldn't it be?" Annalise answered

Bonnie looked between them a few times before hanging up her coat. She pulled a bottle of wodka from a bag she had been carrying and moved to the kitchen.

He nervously followed her with his eyes as she got three glasses from one of the top cabinets, she could easily see the machine at work with her linen inside. But even if she had she didn't show it and returned to the living room. Putting the glasses down she handed Annalise the bottle and sat down in the chair next to him.

"So did you two work things out?" She asked while she watched Annalise pouring them all a glass

"I'm not going to kill him, so stop worrying!" As she handed Bonnie a glass "i will need some time to trust him again but we are working on it" handing him the other glass and picking up the third for herself.

"We were actually just discussing my housing problem, as I can't sleep in your spare room for weeks. You need your personal space and god knows I need some privacy!" She took a big gulp from her glass as she sat back "not that I do not appreciate you letting me stay with you but it is a bit weird"

Bonnie took a sip from her wodka and just nodded. She turned to look at him so he quickly took a sip so he could find his voice. "I was going to help her find something temporary, so she has some time to think about what to do"

Surprisingly the rest of the evening was rather pleasant. They spent their time chatting about what kind of houses or apartments would be best. They even looked on some websites laughing as they criticized other people's tastes of decorating. As the hour grew late he excused himself and left for the short drive home

Closing his apartments door he sank down in front of it. He couldn't form tears anymore but his whole body was trembling. How big a loser was he, letting this happen to him. But before he totally broke down he heard his phone bleep. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was a message from Bonnie.

You okay? The message read. He unlocked his screen and opened the app. He tried a few different sentences but ended up with a simple yes. He hit send and hoped it was enough. He got off the floor and moved to his bedroom. He quickly started to remove his clothes and threw them around his room. He just didn't care where they landed as he made his way to the bathroom.

His determined walk ended abruptly as his phone beeped again. He was left standing in his bedroom with just his boxers as he picked up the phone.

Don't lie please. The screen flashed in his face. He was frozen on the spot, had she figured it out that quick?

Unlocking his screen again he moved to the app. It took him a long time trying to make a sentence to throw Bonnie off.

I'm fine Bonnie, just going to bed. Looking at the sentence he was pretty sure Bonnie wasn't going to back off but he couldn't come up with something better. Hitting send he threw the phone on the bed. Taking his boxers off he dropped them on the floor as he made his way to his shower. Stepping in the warm water made the welts on his back and ass sting but still the water felt good. Now he could cry, no one could see him here. See how vulnerable she had made him in just a few hours.

He stood in the shower for almost 30 minutes till he finally decided his bed was a better place to hide from the world. He didn't take long drying himself off and putting a shirt and boxers on so he could get in his bed. Getting under his covers he saw the phone light up and the beep going off. Looking at the screen he saw Bonnie had send him a ton of messages. He wanted to ignore her but he didn't want to raise her suspicions.

He unlocked the screen and read trough them

I don't believe you! The first message read as he continued to scroll

You know you can tell me anything?

I won't judge you

He snorted. They had never really been close friends and they had always had some sort of competition to see who could please Annalise best.

Answer me... please!

You not responding is just making me worry more!

Fine, then explain why you two decided to wash my sheets!

Did you sleep with her?! Was the last message she had send

He was looking at the screen, wondering how to respond. Saying he had slept with her explained a lot and not reveal the shameful truth. He could live with Bonnie thinking he tried to sleep his way back into Annalise her life. But if Annalise found out he lied and made her look bad wasn't an option either. He needed her trust back

No. As he hit send he knew this wasn't a good idea

Bonnie must have had her phone in her hands as he saw the balloon with the dots appear immediately after, signaling her imminent response.

Can you explain the sheets then? She wasn't letting go and he knew he needed to give her something to distract her

Cried on them, the got wet and I didn't think you would like that. It was an easy lie and not that far from the truth. He knew that if you were lying you should try and stay as close to the truth to keep it convincing. She had seen him cry before, even minutes before she left he had been crying.

Thank you. He was just about to type back, your welcome when she send him another message

Did she hurt you? Okay, she still wasn't letting this slide

Doesn't she always. It was always good to answer a difficult question with another question.

Physically? This was getting harder by the minute, she must know something.

No, can I sleep now? He was hoping she would get the hint and leave him be

Fine, meet me for coffee at 9. Same place as always. Darn, he didn't want to get out of bed tomorrow at all but now he had to

Sure, see you tomorrow.


End file.
